The Vision Diary
by Numbah 7.34
Summary: Kuki is physic. When she has visions, she writes them in a diary. One day she gets a stunning vision that she wont tell anyone. Wally stumbles across the diary and finds it out. They dont realize that this vision could change thier lives and love. WxK
1. The Vision

A/n: The usual. This is my 2nd story! Yay me! I love fan fiction!

I was walking towards school when I suddenly stopped. "What's wrong Kuki?" I hear my teammates say. "Oh, nothing. I just had a vision. I am going to get a 100 on Mrs. Thompson's pop quiz", I say. "Well let's go! The bell could ring..." While Numbah 1 get cut off by the bell.

"Did your vision come true?" Abby asked. "Yup.", I say. Just then I have another vision. It's pretty good, but…I don't know about it.

"Kuki! Hello! Are you there?" Abby yells. "I'm here." "Why did you..." "I had a vision." "Oh. So what was it about?" "You don't want to know." You coming to the tree house?", Abby said. "No, but I'll be there for supper.", I say. "OK then, bye!" , Abby says when we separate. "Bye!"


	2. Is It True? Or Not?

A/n: I don't own KND stuff. (Cough) I'm sick. It gives me more time to write. Yay sickness!

Chapter 2

Is It True? Or No?

After having that vision, Numbah 3 wondered if the vision would come true. By 6 pm, she finished her homework, done her chores, and took her diary to the tree house. She went into her room without saying hello (of course they saw her and said hi) and wrote this in her vision/normal diary:

_Dear Vision Diary,_

_I had the strangest vision today. I saw me with Wally in the tree house at night. He was standing there saying, "Kooks, I…" Then everything went blurry. I wonder…_

Just then she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" It was Wally. "Hi Kuki." "Hi Wally. What's up?" "Nothing. I just came to tell you that we're having dinner now." he said. "I'm not hungry." I said. "Ok then. Well see you later." he said. "You can come in here after dinner if you..." I said. He cut me off with a yes. So then I went back to writing in my diary.

_Wally is coming in my room to talk. Maybe my vision will come true today. Or maybe it won't. How do I know if this vision is real? I will find out. Even if it's the last thing I do, I will find out._

_Kuki_

It was after dinner. I was in my room with Wally. We were talking about our last and shortest mission with the Tolietnator. He came to the tree house and we just shot him with the splanker and he went away. It was that simple. "I am going to go get a snack. You want anything?" I said. "How bout a slice of pizza?" He replied. "Ok." As I left the room Wally was smiling. I love it when he smiles.

Wally's POV

As Kuki left to get me my slice of pizza, I went to her vision diary to see if I could find what her vision was. She won't tell anyone, not even Abby what her vision was. It was probably pretty serious if she wont tell Abby. I opened her vision diary, and this is what I found:

_Dear Vision Diary,_

_I had the strangest vision today. I saw me with Wally in the tree house at night. He was standing there saying, "Kooks, I…" Then everything went blurry. I wonder…_

I was shocked. This diary entry was pretty serious. No wonder it went blurry. Then I went to finish it. This is the rest of what I read:

_Wally is coming in my room to talk. Maybe my vision will come true today. Or maybe it won't. How do I know if this vision is real? I will find out. Even if it's the last thing I do, I will find out._

Ok. I have got to admit I am totally flattered over that ending. It was ok because she mentioned me. You have got to admit I am cool. Well she's coming. I got to put this back…

Back to Kuki…

Ok. When I got back with our snacks Wally asked, "What took so long?" "Numbah 1 told me I should eat or no snack. So I ate a slice of pizza." So he took his pizza and we talked and ate. Now here comes the freaky part.

"So…What was your vision about?" he asked. I dropped my snack and said,

"I have to go talk to Abby because I just realized that I promised to go and talk to her…Bye." Then I ran out of my room. Wally chased me. He yelled, "STOP!" So I stopped. "You never told me about your vision!" Then I kept running. I hoped along my way, I would find Abby.

"So run this by me again." Abby said. So I told her about my vision and Wally. It sounds like he already knows about your vision. "THAT TWERP!" I yelled. Then I started sobbing. I knew what was going to happen. It was bad. Or good. Or in between. I am not going to say what happens next.

A/n: Ok that's it for now.

N3: That's it! You're gonna leave me crying!

N4: That's not nice!

N3: Well...You made me cry in the 1st place!

(N3 and N4 keep arguing)

Me: Stop Arguing!

N3/4: Ok.

N2: Where am I in the story?

Me: (sigh) we'll get there.

N5: OK?

N2: ok.

(They start arguing. Numbah 3 and 4 join in)

Me: That's it. R & R!

N4: What's R &…

Me: Stop asking that.

N4: Ok

(N4 gets back in the arguing)

Me: Bye!

N2,3,4&5: BYE!

Me: Thank you for stopping the..

(They keep arguing)

Me: (Sigh)

Peace To Everyone

KukisKool and the Opratives


	3. Decisions and The Truth

A/n: Well…this is sad but, I DON'T OWN THE KND! sobs WAIT! I do own the action figures! Isn't that a plus? waits for a reply crickets chirp Ok, didn't think so. Well, I spent my valuable time typing this instead of doing my math, and this; THIS is the thanks I get? Well…just review…nicely. 

**Chapter 3:**

**Descions and The Truth**

_I thought I could trust him._ Those were the only thoughts running through my mind.

I was just leaving Numbah 5's room, almost coming back in tears, when I bumped into Numbah 4. He looked up at me; I looked up at him. There, our eyes met. I could tell that he was angry at himself for what he had done to me. I would feel like that if I were in _his_ spot right now. Sadly, I'm not.

"Kuk…I mean Numbah 3, could I talk to you a second?" he said. "I guess…"

So we wandered into my room and sat down. For a minute, no one spoke. Then I said, "Why did you want me to talk Numbah 4? Is it about what you did? How you went through MY personal stuff for NO reason at all? Or…was there a reason?" Then I waited a few minutes to hear, "Kooks I wanted to tell you that I am really sorry for what I did. I want you to know that the reason I did it was that I...

Then, at that moment, Numbah 5 was at my doorway. She needed to talk to me. "Numbah 3" she said. "There's something that I need to tell you."

She came walking in, giving a dirty look at Numbah 4. "Your parents sent over this letter. You know how we need to open the letters that come in to the tree house?" I nodded. "Well," she began, "Numbah 1 and I were reading this letter and we found out that they want you to go to Japan for a special school."

Then I remembered. I had taken a test for a special school in Japan. It would be rare for me to get accepted. I took the letter, read part of it and screamed, "I GOT IN! I GOT IN!" Then, I hugged Numbah 4 and we both stared jumping around. Then I looked at Numbah 5 and she smiled at me.

Just then Numbahs 1 and 2 came running in. "What's up?" Numbah 2 said. I told him the good news along with Numbah 1. Then we were all jumping around and celebrating.

"Hey Kuki" said Numbah 4, "Why don't you read the letter out loud?" So I did.

_Dear Miss Kuki Sanban_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted into Japan's #1 school, Genki Geshi Academy for the Gifted. If you wish to accept, you will have to do the following:_

_Fill out the acceptance forum. (attached)_

_Get proper attire for school. white polo, blue skirt_

_Fill out medicine and injury forum (attached)_

_. You have been accepted for 3 years. If you are lucky, you will be accepted back for another 5 years. _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Mr. Kani Uzi_

_Director of Genki Geshi Academy for the Gifted_

I stood there in shock. Then, Numbah 4 looked at my face. "Um...Kuki. Is there something wrong?" "Yes Numbah 4. Look at how long I'll have to stay." So everyone looked. There suddenly were in shock too. "Numbah 3." Numbah 1 said. "Do you realize if you go, we'll never see you again?" "Yes Numbah 1. I see that." "Yea, Numbah 3." Numbah 2 said. "If you go, you'll either have to go into a different sector, or never see us again."

I sighed and fell on my bed. "You think about it well before you decide." said Numbah 5. "I will, I will."

It was pretty late. I was still up thinking about if I should accept the application or not. Then I heard someone in the hall. I went to see who it was. When I went out in the hall there was a short figure in the hall. "Hey Kooks, how are you doing on making a decision?" I realize it had to be Wally. "Not to well Wally." "Well, could I help you?" I thought for a moment about that. "Sure."

We went into my room and started to think. Well, Numbah 4 started to get us on a different topic.

"Numbah 3, remember what I was trying to say before? Right before Numbah 5 interrupted?" I thought about it for a moment. "Oh yea!" "Well I was trying to say that I like you." "Umm…Wally? I knew that. Friends are supposed to like each other….Oh wait…I get what you're saying." "Yea, Kuki. I luv ya."

Well, then I made my decision. "Wally, I've made my decision. I'm not going to the school." "Kuki...are ya sure? This could be a once in a lifetime offer." "I'm sure."

**A/n: Awwh! Well, the ending came out cute. I hoped you liked it. The ending came out cute. Handed report Oh wait! That's not the end!**

Then, I Kuki Sanban realized that the vision came true, and that is that. There may be more important visions either like this one, or more important, but, I'll be ready for them. Ready with my new boyfriend, Wally Beatles.

**A/n: You may think that's the end for Kuki right now, but it isn't! Sneak peak! I'm putting in a bonus chappie because you all are SO nice! Whadda ya think about that? Not that excited are ya?**

**Me: Well that's it for now!**

**4: Whadda mean?**

**Me: Cant you read?**

**4: Why do I need to read to know that the story's over?**

**Me: Well, It says it up there!**

**4: Where?**

**Me: points Right here!**

**4: Oh!**

**2: Numbah 7.34? I have a complaint!**

**Me: What?**

**2: I don't get that many lines!**

**1: Neither do I Numbah 2, so shut up.**

**2: Why should I?**

**(2 and 1 start fighting)**

**Me and 3: Cant we get along after the story once?**

**5: Numbah 5 getting tired of all the fighting.**

**4: So am I!**

**Me: Then lets just leave the pplz to there peace now. I got a blog to update you know!**

**5: Ok**

**1: Numbah 1, signing out!**

**2: Numbah 2, signing out!**

**(3 Numbah's later…)**

**Me: Biezyies!**


End file.
